plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto's Requiem
Last Season on Pluto's Legacy, the season ended with a cliffhanger and drama. Kitten was ousted briefly by Gizmo who was ousted by Avalon, the deaf meerkat. Avalon lost to Peanut who gave it back to her mother. Peanut gave birth to a pup with short legs named Porkchop and Gizmo was aborting above ground after the attack. All the drama ended with Avalon facing down a bird of prey... Think Big, Start Small It was winter in the Kalahari and it seem like all the summer dramas had faded, but things still stuck and the Lemon Drops had to keep on going. The Lemon Drops sit huddled as their burrow as they try to warm up, their coats are fluffed up as they try to get some warmth, but the sun's rays are weak and it's taking a long time to raise their lowered body temperatures. For Kitten and Pluto the last weeks had been trying and winter holds a bit of ill omen. For the youngest members the winter will be harder, especially for the three young pups that belong to young female Peanut. Saffron and Beanie are well off, but their brother Porkchop has been struggling. Meerkats are not meant to have short legs and it's clear why. Porkchop is limited into what he can do and keeping up with a bunch of long-legged relatives is hard work, mommy Peanut tries to help him along but there is little she can really do. Kitten leads the group out...with a tiny bit of reluctance. Her ousting by Gizmo has dampened her groups', namely the oldest females, to not longer follow her as they once had, Kitten was starting to lose the respect of her girls and that could be bad. But everyone is hungry, it's winter which makes it cold and dry, food is harder to find and what can be found is barely enough. Poor Porkchop is suffering the worst, his short legs hinder him when he tries to go from member to member and usually Beanie or Saffron beats him. Pluto is one of the few meerkats to pity the small boy. He knows what it's like to be small being only eight-inches tall, he knows how hard it is to cope and he knows that poor Porkchop will only have increased problems in time, but right now he pitches in and gives the pup tidbits of food. With Porkchop's belly full, Pluto had other things on his mind. Kitten is ready to mate again, but she didn't appear interested. Perhaps she was viewing it as being too risky with Peanut's litter and especially Porkchop, or maybe being ousted has made her moral drop. Pluto lays down, depressed. Kitten didn't want him. or so he thought. Kitten soon came to her sences. She needed to reproduce to regain respect but Pluto is distracted by the site of a rover, he quickly gives chase and ends up running out of their land and into unknown turf. Kitten wait for him but he doesn't and she start becoming worried. Jas Queen has noticed this and is taking advantage of it, she makes lead calls and confused some of the members follows her, Kitten looks out for Pluto and doesn't pay attention.However, Pluto sees Jas Queen and puts her in her place. Pluto reunites the mob. Jas Queen is forced to submit. Kitten and Pluto mate. It seems good now but this only has served to tell the females that their leader isn't as sharp as she used to be, only time will tell if Kitten's reign will continue on. The group is sullen as they move on and even though the pace is simple, Porkchop struggles the keep up. The normal pace feels like a marathon to him and he's tiring quickly and the group is getting further ahead, Porkchop will have to find some way to keep up or he won't last. He rests a bit then moves after the group they are already foraging when he joins them and tries the others can dig without problems, Porkchop is stuck trying to get his own food. His holes are really no bigger than a pup's attempt...not deep enough to get anywhere. He looks up and spots that Beanie has been given a skink, he uses his short stature to sneak up then snatches the skink and gobbles it down hiding under the brush. Beanie doesn't know what hit her. For Porkchop this might be one of the few things keeping him going, stealing food requires less energy and less work if you can't dig properly, he might turn into a good little food thief but right now he's focused on eating. Jas Queen looses her breakfast to the little pup as does Blue. With his belly full once more, Porkchop watches his grandad, Pluto chase off Egbert, a rover from Muscat's mob. Pluto then returned to Kitten. Porkchop made up his mind, he wanted to be just like Pluto. He tried copying everything his grandfather did but ended up getting in the way or messing up. Pluto gives him a nuzzle to reassure him. Great leaders could have small beginnings and it was good to think big but start small, but Porkchop was well on his way. If You Can't Beat, Do your own Thing Little cadet Porkchop has been doing well so far, he's starting to learn how to use his small size and cope with it. He still tires easily and games with his sisters aren't always fair, but he makes things work out. He's starting to become a little Pluto Jr. Pluto doesn't mind it and even Kitten finds it cute and amusing, she knows that Pluto is a good teacher and maybe things will work out. But Pluto has other worries, more on the roving males. Most of the young males were gone, went roving and didn't come back; Most likely joining other groups or leaving the research area. This has left the group males lower than usual and rovers seemed to notice. Pluto and the boys are constantly on their toes, driving males off and trying to keep the females safe for Kitten's sake, it's stressful and Pluto ends up taking his stresses out by stealing from his mate, Kitten is appalled and grudgily goes off to forage alone, Pluto's bad temper doesn't fare with her mind. The JaXX male Egbert has been watching this, he's from the group that Vince, Pluto's foster father, originally was from, though there is no real relation between the two kats. Egbert has filled in the position of top rover in the Hawethornes and he has some flames in the Lemon Drops, he's the father of Porkchop and his sisters. But Egbert is tired of simple females, he's famous amoungst the Lemon Drops gals...but he wants something different, a new flavor to sample and seeing Kitten stalk off has provided the perfect opportunity, he makes sure no sentry sees then slinks closer, pausing to let her get away to a suitable distance then he moves in. Kitten ignores him at first, she's interested in finding food to make up for what Pluto had snatched from her and only after gulping down a worm does she notice the male. Egbert has waited patiently for her, he knows there is no rushing a hungry lady. But, there's a problem. Kitten is no longer fertile as she is carrying Pluto's pups. And Egbert's time is running out. Pudding spots him and rallies Pluto, Sabu and Bear. Pluto has found a new kat to release his anger on, Egbert. Egbert sees what's coming and runs for his life. He knows Pluto may be small, but he's the wrong kat to mess with. Category:Pluto Saga